Earning Your Cake
by Killer Moth
Summary: It is a nighttime office account of empathy, impulse, sex and, ultimately, love. Rated M for major sexual themes.


Disclaimer: (Imitating man falling off a cliff) Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Author's Note: Today's inspiration is from a non-nude Angie photo-manipulation I found online. It's a lovely fake of Angie's face on a lingerie model's body. The lingerie itself was just so well done, I couldn't resist. Since it's not nude, I'll post it on my Livejournal Jack/Abbie comm or can be personally requested, whichever. Besides, it's my turn to write an office scene, anyway, since everyone else more or less has.

Beta: you know the drill.

Timeline: Halfway through "Turnstile Justice".

------------------------------------------------------

"I know she's a friend of yours, and I know she's Adam's successor and all, but can I _please_ gag her with these DD-5s?" Abbie barbed whilst she and Jack delved their recent caseloads in his office. Their interim chief, Nora Lewin, unexpectedly opted to double check the cases that occurred just prior to her appointment to the D.A.'s office. To her inherited principal prosecutors, this was code for attrition regarding their present trial against SMJ's C.E.O., Philip Andrews. It was insult over injury, given the current rickety positions of Dr. Sanders and Brian Gallant's testimonies and Nora's heated viewpoint.

"I'm half tempted to say 'yes'," Jack rejoined while he rummaged another file folder. "At the rate we're going, it will be St. Swithens Day before we're finished and this is just six months worth of cases."

"I'm surprised she didn't go back further. Should I be grateful we have no personal life?"

"Days like this, I'm not so sure. I'm trying not to badmouth her, as difficult as I find it at the moment. You know academics: they always have to prove themselves. And that occasionally includes triple-checking."

"I know, I know. And the fact she is a former ethics professor doesn't offer much comfort. I'm surprised she isn't after you for your unique prosecuting methods," she mentioned self-effacingly.

"Don't make me like I'm the only maverick here," he snorted.

"I'm not. Besides, it's not like you do it for corrupt reasons."

"I've been called many things, Abbie. Corrupt isn't one of them."

"I wouldn't work with you, otherwise."

A mousy female secretary impinged the workspace. "Excuse me, but Ms. Lewin needs the cases from the past three months or whatever you have on hand. She said she'd come for them herself, but her phone is ringing off the hook."

"Ah, it's the life of a new D.A. — reforming all those connections. Here, everything is categorized from Elias Grace to Emilio Pantoya. Tell her we'll work on the rest of them tonight." He plunked the stack of papers into the subordinate's pending arms. After her instantaneous departure, he sagged in his chair.

"At least, she'll get off our backs for the moment. 'Run him to ground', indeed. She's going to wear us to a frazzle if she keeps this up," Abbie bewailed as Nora's quote buzzed inside her skull.

"I know. For the moment, though, I'm backing off as I'm sure she's under tremendous pressure. However, if she keeps this up, I can make some noise, if need be. Satisfied?"

"Okay, Jack. I'm done complaining."

"Doesn't matter; you're just saving me the trouble."

She eyed him. "You seem tense," she remarked.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I miss Adam, too, Jack." She marched over to him and soothingly grasped his shoulder. The irony amused her, vis-à-vis his actions on the night before the Volsky trial summations.

"I know he's happier where he is now. Out of respect for him, I'm trying not to gripe about Lewin and this bureaucratic nitpicking. At least, you have the fun of complaining. She's my friend, so I can't say 'boo'," he commented resignedly.

"I know. But I'm still here." She attempted her best to assuage.

"You certainly know how to reassure me, don't you, Counselor?"

She flicked a hair off his cobalt suit jacket. "I owed you. You know, I never recalled Adam piling on the paperwork like this."

"No, he usually just piled it on within the present case itself — like, say, dumping the grunt work for only the punished person to wade through." Jack wittily recollected the busywork penance he had in regards to the Andrew Dillard and Diana Hawthorne cases.

"Maybe I should try that on you." She adopted a roguish grin.

"Can it wait until after I'm done with my workload? At least, then, the reason for exhaustion would be worth it." He blushed in his innuendo-laced inflection.

Abbie sealed shut both doors to ensure privacy. "You're doing it again, Jack," she cordially scolded.

"Am I?"

"Yep."

"That statement would make for such a lovely start of a case for sexual harassment, if we didn't know each other."

"It would and I would slap you, of course, except I know you."

"I know. I'm just frustrated at the irony, Abbie. After finally achieving the bedroom level with you and deepening our already established intimacy, I'm now bogged down with all this _trivial_ paperwork. I know it's the nature of the beast — the by-product of being with a co-worker. I'm a workaholic, but at the same time, I think I am ready to cut back since I know we can go somewhere with this, not just sexually speaking, of course. But that takes time, and we can't spare any, for we got to pick up the slack from Adam's departure," he lamented.

She profoundly exhaled. "You clearly have been thinking this for a while."

"Well, all those slow nights, it gave me time to think. I'd love to have my cake and eat it, too. Or, my hormones would like that, anyway. I almost feel ashamed." His crimson hue brightened.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to come off like some horny bastard who is frustrated and pressuring you, of all people, into anything. I have willpower, we both know that. I have all these juggling balls in the air, and my sex drive is one I need to drop. And keep it on the ground until you're ready, whenever that will be."

She speedily blinked her eyes in rumination. "You pick one hell of a time to be deep on me, Jack."

"I know. Better to say it now, then later?" He endeavored to smile.

The gears in her mind rotated onward. "Uh, yeah. Can I wait until later to give you my answer to all that?" she requested in budding fluster.

"Please. I hope the extra work will kill my embarrassment."

"Don't be embarrassed. I can see where you're coming from."

"As long as you know I didn't do any of this only to get into your pants," he stated somberly.

The statement touched a chord within her. "Hold that thought. I'm going to go get some coffee. I have a feeling we'll going to need the caffeine. I think I'll pick up lunch, too. And I'll get you some Chinese." Abbie scurried her way towards the side door.

Jack jogged his head in bemusement as she slammed the door behind her. "God, she _is_ like me. I used to pull that on Claire."

------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set long ago, and only the skeleton crew lingered on the floor: the veteran A.D.A.s, a security guard, and several lowly aides. After Abbie's prolonged sojourn to one of the city's finer Chinese food eateries, the twosome dived through the remnants of their red tape with minimal interaction. Jack's apprehension increased by the second.

"If I could, I'd introduce Paul Donatelli as a character witness. Show the jury the impact of a true reckless decision," he jabbed whilst he scratched his name on yet another affidavit.

"You couldn't anyway for the prejudicial issue, but all this is making me think twice about my H.M.O.," she at last jibed while she scanned the contents of a DD-5 form.

"Right. You know, you never did tell me why you took over an hour to get lunch, especially since I know this place right down the block." The E.A.D.A. persona was on full swing. She proffered no retort and he pressed forward. "I said too much, didn't I? At least, it wasn't a Freudian slip. Well, another one."

She placed the document on the desk and pored over him. "No, that's not it, Jack. Even though, you rather sideswiped me there, the short answer is I freaked. Because_ I _— tough as I try to be — couldn't handle the sudden intimacy. I couldn't separate it from our professional relationship for I didn't expect my boyfriend — I think that's the first time I've said that — to tell me all this while I'm at work." She upheld a level emotional timber, in spite of herself internally.

"That's quite understandable. I didn't mean to, but this is the only time we have the mental energy to talk, it seems. Usually, I collapse on your bed or you on mine. Your reaction served me right as I forgot the 'Constitutional separation of work and play.'" He summoned up Detective Briscoe's infamous bar quote.

"No, you're right. But you've had experiences in this type of relationship, Jack. I haven't," she observed circumspectly.

"I know. Don't worry, Abbie, I'm handling this one day at a time. So, what's the long answer? It's clear you stormed out of the office with a lot on your mind."

She was now flushed. "Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't chewed me out over that."

"One: with pointless busywork, I honestly don't care. I think we're double checking for really no reason at all. Two: I know you. Even if we weren't together, you wouldn't take off unless you had a damn good reason. Normally, I might be a little snippy if it was a major case, but again, you know better. And three: it's a stressful time — I don't blame you. In all honesty, had I known about Adam leaving, I would have waited to be with you. But it happened and I've no regrets," Jack avowed with conviction.

"I hope you don't interpret my actions as regret. It's definitely not that," she acknowledged in discomfiture.

"No, I don't. And, in case I didn't, I'm sorry I blurred the line for that moment back there. I do tend to mix business with pleasure, but I've been trying to work around that." He reddened.

"No, I should have known, too. To give you the long answer, I need to stop by my office first. I picked up something on the way back."

"Okay?" he blurted bewilderingly.

The firebrand's eyes softened. "I'll put it this way: it's something to put your frustrations at ease. I'll be right back," she expressed dotingly and then exited the room.

The man pondered on the cryptic statement. What could Abbie be referencing? The only concern he truly raised was a sexual one. His intellect flashed — was she going to evoke the infamous 'booty call'? Intrigued as he was, there were ramifications. Besides, he already had his consummation with her, which was enough to sate for the time being.

Regardless of his body's stance on the matter, he was quite ready to inform her, 'no'. He prepped himself when she returned, draped in her onyx trench coat. He noticed her normally cascading hair suddenly pinned in refined arrangement.

"Why are you in your coat? And what's with the hair? You going home?" he lightheartedly admonished. She resumed her seating, her eyes in an effusive gaze.

"Well, yes and no. Now, it's my turn to talk and to give you that 'long answer.' The reason why I was gone for so long was that I took a long walk in Central Park to think. I thought about you, where we're going with this, and the level of your commitment. What you said before about 'how you didn't want to do this only to get into my pants' rather touched me. Apparently, more than I thought, and that's why I freaked.

"I do understand where you're coming from, and yeah, you're right — we don't have time anymore, unless we're working together. It's not your fault and I know you're not one to air your dirty laundry to the office pool, so to speak. I taught myself not to divulge my feelings or myself, with the only exception being Toni's murder. Nonetheless, being with you has shown me that there are no hard and fast rules. I see that I need to open up to you more or at least show more spurts whenever the time calls for it.

"We're both professionals, so I'm not worried there. Haven't been yet. After all, you've seen me cry and nothing has been affected. And, it's not your fault you're sexually frustrated, either. I know how patient you were before we finally…made love. Forgive the blush." Her countenance dappled scarlet.

"That being said, I _have_ sensed your keeping yourself in check without a complaint. I didn't say this before as I was trying to take in everything after the facts, but I've been feeling sexually frustrated, too," she bemoaned.

Jack elevated his renowned wooly eyebrows in shock. "You were?"

"Yeah, I was. When I looked back on it, I realized how much I savored that feeling of you being inside me." Her ruddiness amplified. "I wanted to indulge, but I was afraid to, for fear I'd come off begging for it. On top of that, there was today with your bombshell, and that was the catalyst. Between you restraining yourself, my fighting my impulses, and Nora's busywork, my hand was forced.

"It served me right for putting it off and burying my head in the sand. I don't want to do this, here, of all places, but it's not like it's our first time. And I'm sure you'd like to be anywhere else right now — like my bed — but since we can't, I thought I'd take down two birds with one stone. I must really love you if I'm willing to do this," Abbie groused. She arose and unbuttoned the coat to impart to her befuddled boyfriend a change in attire: lingerie.

Gone were her argent blouse and indigo pants, in was an uncomplicated obsidian bra and panties set, daintily trimmed with whitish lace. The ensemble was complete with matching garters, colorless stockings, plus the high heels she already wore.

The hardened E.A.D.A. was fit to faint. "Abbie? I…" His body was ablaze while his conscience buzzed vociferously.

"I thought I'd bring the battle to you, so to speak," she pronounced cheekily. She then enwrapped her hands round his neck.

"But what about Fred, the security guard and the secretaries?" He struggled to preserve his composure.

"Jack, it's 2:00 A.M. The secretaries have knocked off several hours ago. You have no sense of time, do you?"

He was still too flabbergasted to react. "Well, I…yeah, that's true. And Fred?"

"He's gone, too. I thought about exploiting my physical appeal to get him to leave early, but then, that wouldn't speak so highly of me as I'd just be pandering to the lowest common denominator. So, instead, I used the old true and tried method: my gift of logic as to who would want to ransack One Hogan Place at 2:00 A.M. And I paid him off to leave an hour early."

"So, we have an hour. Janitor staff doesn't come 'til 6:00 A.M. Nevertheless, Abbie, as tempted as I am, I don't want to do it this way. As you said: don't pander yourself just to please me. I can keep it in my pants." The woman silenced his lips with her index finger.

"Jack, I rationalized myself and gauged my options. And I think we both need the release right now. This is a one time only offer of impulse. I don't feel pressured, I know what I'm doing, and I won't regret it in the morning. It's not like I'm whoring myself here or if I am, it's for a greater good. Okay, well, maybe it seems like it's for the greater good for now." Her lilt adjusted from sober to jocular.

"I know what you mean."

"Right. If I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't consider it. To me, you're worth the risk." Her eyes penetrated him and her finger was now on the nape of his neckline.

"However, if you don't want to, or a possible rain check, that's perfectly fine. Actually, I think I respect you even more than I have, for going out of your way to choose the head on top of your shoulders. But let me pose a question: how long do you think one would get such an opportunity like this, particularly now with Nora riding roughshod over us?"

Jack weighed the evidence and assessed the living opportunity facing him. "You're really that willing?"

"Only for you, I am. But I don't want you to think I'm going to do any repeat performances here. Not for every time you have a hard-on." Abbie glanced downward to note his clothed erection chafing her now exposed lower stomach. "Like now, apparently."

"The eternal struggle: my penis vs. my brain," he deadpanned. "If I say 'yes', my conscience will raze me forever, if I say 'no', my body will. The cruelest irony for the male of the species," the senior grumbled.

"Yeah. The one thing I should make crystal clear before anything happens: my intent is to focus the physical aspects of the act tonight. As much as I'd like to, I don't want to make love here — this is sheer indulgence as you know. Don't panic, for I know that you'll make love to me if asked, and I to you. For that, I want you in our bed, but not for this.

"There will be plenty of times to make love, but for once, I just want to know what it is to have pure sex. You know neither one of us will take it for granted. We need this; the rest can wait another night."

"I doubt we'll avoid talking about it even if we could. You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive," she confirmed decisively.

"Alright, Abbie. I've cut you much slack so that you could proceed as you saw fit, given everything. Maybe I have given you special treatment in terms of putting you ahead of my own needs. I've never done that with anyone before.

"I know what you're proposing is above price, at least for you. You certainly sound like you know what you're doing and you have thought this through. I'll clearly enjoy myself and it's not having sex for the sake of sex or maybe it is. I am beginning to see that I've suppressed my own need for impulse for too long and that's what you're trying to do here with me, despite it all."

"You're getting deep again on me, Jack."

"Being with you, I have to be, don't I?"

"Of course. It's all part of the package deal. You knew that going in…." Tears harvested in the Southerner's eyes.

"Abbie?" He instinctively sited his hands on her shoulders.

She tipped into his awaiting arms. "Sorry, being a sexpot is _not_ my forte. Although, neither is any of this. My sentiment is getting the better of me. I find that funny, since I am pushing for basic sex, yet it's starting to turn into declarations of love for me again," she cracked whilst she regulated her equanimity.

"That seems to be our thing, Abbie," he jested.

"Yeah, it is. I still want to do this, though. Apparently, my motivation is far more obvious than I intended it to be. Ironic coming from a woman notorious for her emotional shielding," she quipped self-deprecatingly.

"You can't fight nature or yourself." Jack had her in an unfastened embrace. "A lesson I should take to myself, it seems. That being said, as long as you won't have any regrets, then I won't have any, either. Your logic has me beaten in every way, Counselor; I'm yours," he averred amorously.

A straightforward kiss was her sole comeback. "Don't turn into a prosecutor on me tonight, I want my boyfriend."

"Fair enough." He slackened off his sapphire tie.

"One thing I will say if we start: given my inexperience, I hope I don't bite it off." Uneasiness beleaguered her.

"Oh, Abbie, you sweet-talker, you," he snickered. Recognizing her apprehension, he rapidly fine-tuned himself. "If you need me to, I can talk you through it. Don't feel embarrassed. You'll be fine."

After heeding him, her anxiety tempered. "Okay, I'm better now. Just one question before we start: did you ever try this with any of your other assistants in the office, here?" Her rosiness revived.

His past reminiscences pervaded him. "There were a couple of near misses with Claire."

The A.D.A. perked up. "Almost?"

"Well, it was kinda like this, except I was more of a horndog in my salad days. Claire was alright with the petting, but anything major, she panicked and we ended up racing home to bed. I haven't thought about it since." Aware of potential dismay from her, he played the trump card. "I know what you're thinking and don't let it get to you. That was a different time and a different me. Sexual frenzy and sexual munificence are two separate things.

"I'm not blurring the line, Abbie. I'm not seeing this as compensation or proxy for what happened in the past. It's the here and now with you." They shared an ephemeral hug.

"You don't have to say any of that for my benefit, Jack. I know all this, but thank you for saying it, anyway." She winked and nudged him to his main chair.

"Very well, then. Enough talk. What do you want to do and what do you want to do it on?" he chortled.

"I'll wing it," she gibed. "I thought I'd try things we didn't do the first time and then go from there."

"Sounds fine. But if you're uncomfortable in any way, we'll stop. I don't want to hurt you," he enlightened compassionately.

Her eyes flickered to life. "There is no way you can, Jack. Not after everything we've been through. Now, help me clear your desk," Abbie ordered seductively.

"Yes, ma'am." He good-naturedly complied. Once his primary desk was stripped of its essential paper products, she settled herself on the board, opposite him. She heaved her superior upwards, the couple now face-to-face. Her facade donned a lusty air.

"I'll try to keep a straight face, but no promises, given the idiocy people say during sex. I will say you're overdressed, though," she chided.

He smirked in his delight and undid his azure dress shirt. She gawped at his bare chest and murmured in approval. The lady kissed him and roamed her fingers on his upper body.

"Damn, Jack," she breathed wantonly.

"I should say the same for you," he huffed. With his torso now uncovered, she kissed a path downhill from his lips to his décolletage to his pectorals. She cooed whilst she suckled his right areola.

"Fine, I'll say it now: Damn _you_, Abbie."

She tendered no reply as she persisted onward. He then fooled around with her confined hair.

"You never did say why you tied back your hair," he interrogated in between gulps of air.

She finally ceased and peered up at him. "Change of pace."

Jack's eyes roved to her petite breasts. "My turn, Love."

"I love when you call me that. Pun not intended," she chirped as she granted him access. He grazed the fabric of the bra, the lace heightening his will. He gingerly tamped upon the dual clad flesh.

"I'm not made of glass. You don't have to be _that_ gentle, you know," she tittered.

He abided and gripped a tad tauter. In a passing amount of time, his groping evolved into full-blown fondling. She extended herself to bestow him further admittance.

"Don't stop on me now," she blithely groaned in her gratification.

"Now, why would I?"

Abbie unleashed her Cheshire cat grin. "Turnaround is fair play."

She snaked her hands to the inseam of his cerulean slacks and enticingly disentangled his nether regions from the restrictive clothing. Gravity performed the rest as the textile descended to the floor. All that was outstanding on him was his parted open dress shirt.

The instigator paused at the sight of his erect, throbbing penis. "Too much?" he attentively questioned.

"No, just taking in the feeling. I'm…feeling wet down there, Jack." Her whole body developed a pale cherry tan.

"Do you want me to further you along?" His fingers were about to meander towards her center when she pinioned his hands.

"No. My turn, remember? Been equals in everything, right?"

He bobbed up and down in obvious accord. "Right. Couch or…?"

She wriggled off her footwear and mounted the desk on all fours. "No. This will be fine."

She aimed for his crotch, inhaling Jack's distinct fragrance. "I didn't say this before, but, damn, did I love your scent. Oh, God, I _am_ acting like a bitch in heat, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't worry. You know, you never cease to amaze me, Abbie. Or excite me for that matter."

"I don't plan to stop anytime soon." She nuzzled her visage on the elder's pubic hair, savoring. She toyed with his scrotum with one hand whilst she caressed her jaw alongside the shaft.

"You're doing fine so far," he testified. "Alright, I'm a poor liar — I dare say you're about fantastic."

"Damn right, but I admit I may have picked up a porn magazine on the way back and it gave me a tip or two." The proud female wafted her mug away from him in order to shroud her chagrin.

He defied every urge to burst into guffaws. "I wish you said that sooner, so I could have gotten it out of my system."

"You can giggle yourself stupid later. I think it's time I left 'Hang Em High McCoy' hanging at long last," she growled. With that, she licked the peak of his secondary head. His merriment soon faded.

"I'm not ruing the night here," he cried dubiously.

"Soon, you will." She compelled her lips towards the engorged flesh. Her rational side contested against the primeval sector of her psyche, debating over the joys of revenge vs. her newfound ability of pleasuring her lover. She absorbed the corona and scraped her teeth against the tissue, fervently praying she wouldn't puncture.

"The bell isn't ringing, but I think it will in a minute," he presaged.

"In that case..." She extracted her maw from him, while producing a potent vacuum motion. A booming gasp was the gentleman's only response. She forebodingly sneered whilst she parked herself upright, her luscious legs splayed.

"No more, Jack. Not until you give me _my_ compensation. I warn you I'd leave you hanging," the spitfire tantalized. She indicated her dampened panties.

"That's not fair," he whined in a childish cadence.

"Life isn't always fair, you know. Not my fault you decided to lose your illusion of control."

"Wouldn't this be considered blackmail?"

"I'd call it 'playing on my natural aggressions' in order to show who's _really_ in control, now that the tables have turned. If you want more, you need to curb your tongue and give more first." Abbie protracted her scrumptious goading.

A battle of wits shaped in Jack's male consciousness. In the days long past, he would have seethed in indignation or refused conceding. Nonetheless, the typical machismo cannot be applied here. Indeed, his special treatment of this particular woman would have to continue forward. He had no cares — his retribution will be on another night.

"Your natural aggression is going to drive me to the grave," he grimaced.

"Please. You know you're attracted to it," she dug and steered his cranium downward. Conversely, he ascended for a kiss on the lips. The kiss was a distraction, so he could lope his fingers onto the naturally soaked undergarment.

She shivered in feedback. "I thought I was being clear about your tongue."

"You were, but I thought I'd split the difference. Besides, I did it for you upstairs, so why not downstairs as well?"

A whimper escaped her. "'Your logic has me beaten in every way, Counselor.' Damn it."

A firm pat was his counterattack. "'Don't turn into a prosecutor on me tonight, I want my girlfriend.'" Jack imitated.

"You are such a…." She failed to conclude the aside due to his thumb's pressure upon her sheltered clitoris. The satin material combined with his manipulations generated an awe-inspiring wave of stimulation for her.

"I think I'm still in control now," she mocked, all the while writhing underneath him.

"I beg to differ." He abraded her labia. Her moisture augmented and gradually doused his influencing hand.

"You're rubbing me, aren't you? Giving me what I want, so you get what you want?" she spurred.

"I could stop, like you did to me." His outer fingers slithered past the cloth and grated the saturated pulps of her flesh and her thicket of pubic hair. Another guttural bellow was her riposte. "But I don't want to, Love." He sloped in for another kiss.

Abbie's eyes flared up in epiphany as an unforeseen emotion surmounted her. "I see now. I see it all now," she knowingly asserted. "Alright, take them off. I want you inside me, Jack. Don't make me beg."

"What if I want to keep going as is?" he gaily derided whilst he fingered her enclosed folds. He extracted his hand, so he could lap up the succulence without. "See? I enjoy your scent, too."

She primordially encircled her legs all-around the base of his spine. The cool stockings on her feet jolted his vertebrae. She clutched the collar of his dress shirt with both hands and wrenched him nose-to-nose.

"I _don't,_" the hothead snarled in her intense passion.

The experienced Irishman needed not be told twice. "Fair enough. You're ready for this? It's still not too late to back out."

"In for a dime, in for a dollar, right?"

An ardent smile was all he possessed, after discarding her sopping article of clothing along with his residual garb for extra motility. From his peripheral vision, he glimpsed his wall clock. "We have twenty more minutes; plenty of time."

He laid her on the desk at last, with him in the Missionary posture. "You were right — we both needed this."

"It was worth the wait." She yielded to him an unfathomable kiss, all engulfing, all encompassing. It was also reprisal for she clasped his aching dowel and directed it to her seeping cleft.

"Abbie, I don't have a condom."

"I thought all men had one on them at all times," she bantered. "Just pull out when the time is right. Now, end the suspense, already."

He grunted and unhurriedly slotted himself inside. Her vaginal muscles secured him, with her legs delimiting his derrière. The mature one of the pair silently dwelled in the moment.

"Jack?"

"I'm simply taking it all in; I'm okay. Ready?"

She concurred with a nod and he initiated with a slight thrust. In turn, her arms hemmed him in, drawing her mate nearer. Another kiss later and all her appendages had him locked in position.

He leisurely escalated his tempo, relishing the skin-to-skin contact. Sensing the abrasiveness of her bra, he glided his hands to her underside and adroitly removed the obstruction. The cold metal of his ring elicited a shudder out of her.

"You did enjoy feeling my breasts last time, too," Abbie sniggered while she harmonized her rhythm with his, toning the momentum.

"I'm glad you're sensing a theme."

He loomed towards her neck and deftly nipped away. While his teeth tilled into her, their pectorals converged. Filing to and fro, the duo quivered at one another's touch. After she nestled on Jack's five o'clock shadow, she gaped into his puppy dog eyes, lost within a maelstrom of adoration and empathy.

For her, it was no longer an act of mechanical sex. "Yes. Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed. "Please, don't ever stop."

"Never."

She intensified their pulse. Illusions of control no longer mattered, only the sounds of their flesh subtly colliding. In primal lust, she burrowed his backside with her fingernails. The dénouement was nearly at hand for him.

"Abbie, I'm going to cum," he panted.

"Lucky you, I'm not ready. Oh, God, alright, but I want to see it."

He was bowled over by the demand. "Abbie, I…"

"Please, I want to see it," Ardor superseded judgment and he obeyed with his disengagement in her.

"Look at me, Baby, look at me while you cum," she dictated in her melodic Texan drawl.

Once he propped his body up with his hand, he tentatively stroked himself in front of her. Their eyes were preset to each other's.

His girlfriend bustled in glee. "Focus on me, Jack. Come on."

A few stokes into the fire later and out surged his quintessence, spurting on her abdomen. She hastily ensnared him and kneaded their stomachs together. The semen was daubed all over, binding the lovers.

"I still haven't cum yet, Jack. Please, can you...?"

"You don't have to ask." After a prompt kiss, he re-solidified and reinserted into her. To assist, the male bore his available hand towards her clit and was primed to massage when she halted his advances.

"It's alright, Baby. I don't need that kind of help. Keep going."

He minded her and retained their beat. As ecstasy was etched into Abbie's soul, her zenith was sprouting within.

"Almost there, Oh, God, Jack..." She captured him, all of his flesh, all of himself.

"I'm here, Abbie, I'm here," he devotedly claimed.

"Oh, Jack!" She trailed off for the orgasm deluged her, all her muscles latching onto him for dear life. He detected her discharge filtering along the underside of the rod. The two were blissfully subdued to say the least.

"We have a lot to talk about now, but first, get off me," she gurgled.

"Head for the couch." They swaggered to his sofa, disheveled, nude (more or less), and blotted with his viscous fluids.

"'Baby', huh?" Jack mirthlessly chuckled whilst they huddled up in their euphoria.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. And, it was about time I gave you an endearment, anyway." She relaxed on his lap, immersing in the alien sensation of his perspired skin and accumulating liquids.

"Yeah. What was that porn magazine you brought? Because that was intense," he posed in amazement.

"Actually, I didn't buy one. Just some things I always wanted to do, but never could because no one would ever reach my level of expectations. Until now. I just wish we had more time."

"I can only imagine what other debauchery we'd do, not that my body minds," he countered dryly and kissed her brow. "God, I _am_ becoming like you. We should hurry and clean up, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should." She eyeballed the timepiece: ten minutes remaining. "We might as savor the moment of being naked together on your couch. For it will _never_ happen again."

"I know. Frank Hogan would roll over in his grave."

"And rise from the dead," she punned.

He could no longer contain himself as he howled in hilarity. "You realize, of course, we can't leave until after we finish our paperwork."

"Hm. What would Adam do?"

"Well, even he knew when to stop at times. Therefore, the hell with the red tape — it can keep. Nora will just have to yell at us. Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, after all this, I still can say only three simple words to you: I love you," he articulated soberly.

"I knew I was right." were her final words prior to one ultimate kiss.

"You keep kissing me like that, should I ask why?"

"No, you shouldn't. But to answer: your touching concern has me so speechless that this is the only reaction that I can properly convey?" she affirmed tenderly, yet understatedly.

"Oh. So, what did you mean when you said, 'I knew I was right'?"

Abbie compressed her forehead next to his. "In choosing you. What more can I say?"

He whispered, "You said it all."

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
